Married With Kids!
by Me-Me157
Summary: Lauraperfectinsanity prompt: AU: The New Directions lost sight of each other and split into smaller groups of people still in touch. It's been ten years since they saw each other, but Kurt discovered that Blaine is back in NY. Since he's single he goes to his place and see if there could be a chance to rebuild what they had. He doesn't expect the door being opened by a little kid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for Blam Day! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's posted so late.**

**Summary:**It's been almost 10 years since Blaine and Kurt broke up for good. 10 years since Blaine decided to go to California instead of New York, and of course Sam being the awesome friend that he was went to California too. Now Blaine and Sam are in New York and Blaine could not be happier with how his life turned out. Let's just see if the rest of the McKinley alumni feel the same.

Blaine was walking through Time Square enjoying the early summer weather. It's been 10 years since he was supposed to come to New York and start his life with Kurt, but things did not turn out that way. Their relationship had ended for good before Blaine even received his college acceptance letters. Not that he was complaining. Blaine loved the way his life turned out. He wouldn't change it for the world. Now it was time to start a new chapter. He had just come from meeting with a Broadway producer whose upcoming play he would be composing the music for. This is why he moved to the east coast. He had composed for plays and even some television show in CA, but when the opportunity came up to compose for shows in NY, he could not turn that down. Sam was one of the top graphic designers at his company and it was nothing for him to relocate to their NY office. He practically worked from home anyway.

Blaine was about to start heading home when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned towards that voice and lo and behold there was Rachel Berry running up to him. She ran up to him wrapping her arms around him and giving him the biggest hug he has ever received. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here. How are you doing? What are you doing here? I thought you were living it up in CA. Are you here for good or just visiting?" "Rachel calm down, one question at a time. I'm good. Actually, I'm great. I was working in California composing, but then an opportunity for me to work over here, and you know working on Broadway has always been a dream of mine, I just couldn't say no. Sam is here in New York as well. Sam's job had no problem with him relocating to their office here, so here we are. We are in NY to stay." "Oh my god, Sam is here too. I can't wait to see him. I'm glad that you two are still close."

Blaine was thinking 'You have no idea just how close Sam and I are.' "I would love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere I have to be. We definitely all need to get together and catch up sometime." "I know its last-minute but if everyone is free, Sam and I will be putting some stuff on the grill tomorrow. Give me your cell # and I will text you our address. This will be the perfect time for everyone to catch up." "That will be great. I'll let Kurt and Santana know. Artie and Kitty are out-of-town. Oh my, wait until I tell Kurt that you're here. He's going to be so excited. Ok, I really have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow." With that Rachel gave Blaine another hug and rushed off. Blaine stood there thinking he would have to see Kurt sooner or later and tell him about him and Sam might as well get it over with now. He hailed a cab and headed home, hoping that Sam would be ok with him inviting their old friends over without talking to him about it first.

Blaine walked in to a very quiet house. Usually there would be all kinds of noise and activities going on, so he went searching for everyone. He found Sam in the kitchen prepping stuff for tomorrow. He walked up and lovingly greeted his husband with a kiss that Sam willingly returned. "Hey handsome, where are the two terrors?" "They are up in their rooms taking a nap. They tired themselves out playing in the yard. How did your meeting go?" "It went well. Looks like I might be able to do a lot of work from home, which is what I was hoping for." "That's good to hear." "So, guess who I ran into while walking along Time Square." Sam looked at his husband waiting for him to tell him. "Rachel Berry. She was on her way to a meeting." "Really, how is she doing?" "Good I guess. She really didn't have time to talk, so I invited her and our other friends that are here over tomorrow. I figured it would give us a chance to catch up with everyone."

"Oh, I see. Is Kurt a part of that group also?" "Yes, he is. Are you ok with this? I know I should have talked to you about it first, but I figured you would want to see our friends to." "Did you tell her about us so she could pass that bit of information onto Kurt?" "No, I figured he should hear that from us and not a messenger. Sam if you're not ok with this I can call and cancel." "Depends, are you going to take one look at Kurt and fall in love with him again?" Blaine stopped Sam from what he was doing and turned him around so he could place his arms around his neck and look him in the eyes. "You are the only person I plan on being in live with for the rest of my life. You, Samuel Evans-Anderson, are stuck with me." Sam dipped his head and gave Blaine a kiss filled with both passion and love causing him to softly moan in his husband's mouth. "Then I look forward to seeing our friends again. Now I need to get back to getting stuff ready for tomorrow." "You could do that, or we could take advantage of this quiet alone time before you know who wakes up." Blaine and Sam didn't make past the living room, food prepping all but forgotten.

Rachel was just getting home to the condo she shared with Kurt. They both were still single and best friends, so figured why not live together. Kurt was at the table working on his laptop when Rachel sat across from him smiling like a crazy person. Kurt looked up at her for a second then returned his attention to his computer. "Stop looking at me like that. You're making me nervous." "You will never believe who I ran into today." "I doubt I will care who you ran into today." "Not even if it was your first true love?" That statement got Kurt's attention. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that you saw Blaine, Blaine Anderson? That he is here in New York? Why didn't you say so, how does he look? What is he doing here? How does he look? Is he here to stay or just visiting? And more importantly how does he look?" Rachel couldn't help but to laugh at Kurt. "Oh, now you're interested. He got a job offer to come compose music here in New York and decided to take it. So he's here to stay. He looks really good. He's hair is a little longer and he stop gelling." "So, what did you talk about? Is he single, did he ask about me? Come on, don't hold out on me." We didn't have time to talk because I had to be somewhere. He did say that he and Sam were cooking out tomorrow and that we are invited."

"Sam? He's here too, and living with Blaine?" "Apparently so, after all this time they're still best friends. I guess we shouldn't be all that surprised, look at us." "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Enough about that, you're going to your first true love for the first time after 10 years. How do you feel? More importantly what are you going to wear?" "I don't know, but I have to look fabulous. You know, I think that this is fate. I break up with he who should remain nameless and less than a month later Blaine is in New York. I really feel good about this." "He did text me his address saying for us to be there by 2. Maybe you could go over an hour and a half earlier, you know see if you can help with anything. Spend some time with Blaine and see if the chemistry is still there before we get there." "Good idea. I'm going to go pick out my outfit while you call Santana."

Blaine had run out to the market for some last-minute items, and Sam was in the kitchen getting the food ready to go on the grill when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Blaine and that he forgot his keys or his hands were full Sam asked his two helpers to get the door. Kurt stood nervously waiting for the door to be answered. He was hoping it would be Blaine that opened the door. What he wasn't expecting was a little girl about 5 years old with long, sandy blond hair, big green eyes and lips that should be illegal to be on a girl that young. "Who are you" she asked. Kurt stepped back and looked up to make sure he had the correct address. Then he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sam's. "Who's at the door Lauren?" "It's some strange man." With that Sam rushed to the door to see who it was. Reaching his daughter Sam was surprised to see Kurt standing there.

"Hey Kurt, you're a little early. I thought everyone was coming around 2?" "Sam, how are you? I know I'm early, but I figured I come over now and see if I could help with anything. Plus it gives us a chance to catch up before it gets crazy with everyone else here." Sam wasn't buying what Kurt was selling, but to save face for both of them he let it go. "Poppa, who is this" "This is a friend I went to high school with" Sam said opening the door more so Kurt could come in. "Did he know daddy in high school too?" Kurt was wondering who the little girl was referring to as daddy since she called Sam poppa. That's when a little boy came skipping towards them asking 'who went to school with you and daddy'. Kurt looked at the little boy who was the spitting image of Blaine. Same hazel eyes, same dark curly hair and a smile that could light up a room. "Sam, what's going on and who do these two adorable kids belong to?" "Here, come have a seat in the living room and I'll catch you up while we wait for Blaine."

When Kurt followed Sam into the room he quickly noticed all the pictures placed around. Most of them were of Blaine and Sam. Some included people he didn't know. Some were of them holding babies he assumed were the two small kids sitting with Sam. The hairs on the back of Kurt's neck were starting to stand up and he was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Then this one picture in the middle of the mantle caught Kurt's attention. It was a picture of Blaine and Sam and it looked like it was taken on the beach with the sun setting behind them. The way they were looking at each other you would have t be blind not to see the love they shared. Kurt didn't know what to make of this and turned to Sam with questions in his eyes.

"So, yeah Blaine and I are married. That picture was taken on our wedding day, and these two munchkins are our twins, Jonathan Cooper or JC for short and this is Lauren Stacy. Guys, say hello to Uncle Kurt." Both kids said hi while Kurt dropped down into the nearest chair not sure what to say or think. When he finally found his voice all he could say was married, twins, when, how? Before Sam could answer they heard the front door open and Blaine announce "Honey, kids I'm home!" then in a lower voice, "I never get tired of saying that." The kids jumped up as Sam answered "we're in here B." "What are you doing in here instead of putting the food on…" His words trailed off when he saw who else was in there. "Look daddy, Uncle Kurt came over early to help." Lauren said when she reached him. "Daddy, did you remember to get the marshmallows and chocolate bars for the s'mores tonight" JC asked. Sam stood up saying "come on kids; let's let daddy and Uncle Kurt talk, while we start cooking." Sam walked over to Blaine giving him a quick but loving kiss and took the bags out of his hands. "He knows that we're married with kids, but I figured I'll let you give him the when, where and how details."

Sam, Lauren and JC went back to the kitchen while Blaine sat across from Kurt mentally preparing for this conversation. "I was expecting to have this conversation until later today." "When Rachel said she saw you yesterday she didn't mention marriage or kids." "I didn't say anything to her about because I thought you should hear it from me." "So you and Sam huh, married with a set of twins. How did that happen?" Blaine went on to tell Kurt how he and Sam went from best friends to boyfriends, to falling in love and getting married. He then told him about their decision to have kids and wanting twins, one fathered by each of them. The more he talked the more Kurt could see how happy he was and how much he was in love with Sam. He couldn't help being a little jealous, but was surprised that it wasn't because he wanted Blaine. It was because he wanted what Blaine and Sam has.

"Well, you certainly look happy." Kurt said when Blaine was done. "Honestly Kurt, I'm light years past happy. My life is perfect and I wouldn't trade it for anything." "Then I'm happy for you. You and Sam both deserve it." "Thank you Kurt. That really means a lot to hear you say that. Now, let's go see if Sam needs any help." With that they both went into the kitchen to help get everything ready for when everyone else showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just thought I would do a closure chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it. All reviews are welcomed.**

Chapter 2

Blaine and Kurt were in the kitchen cleaning the corn to go on the grill and getting the rest of the salads ready, while Sam was back and forth between the yard grilling and in the kitchen joking around and catching up with Kurt. The kids were in the yard playing away from the grill. Every so often he would stand behind Blaine, kissing him on the check or neck. This was not done for Kurt's benefit, but because that was just how he and Blaine were with each other. To Kurt's surprise this didn't bother him at all. In fact he thought it was adorable how they were with each other. He could see how happy they were with each other, and he was truly happy for them.

Blaine was about to take the corn out to Sam when they heard the front door open. Kurt looked at Blaine and asked "Did someone just come in your front door?" Yeah, but I'm sure I know who it is." He turned towards the front of the house and yelled "We're in the kitchen." Turning back to Kurt he told him it was a friend of theirs who moved over from Ca with them.

Kurt didn't know what to expect, but when this friend walked into the kitchen his jaw damn near hit the counter and his legs almost gave out. In walked this tall, gorgeous man with dark features and piercing blue eyes. Kurt was speechless. He couldn't help but notice how much this man looked like Adam Lambert, who he thought was the sexiest man alive. Blaine walked over to greet this tall, dark stranger before bringing him over to meet Kurt.

Blaine had to hide his laugh when he saw the way Kurt was staring. "Kurt, I would like you to meet a very good friend, Elliot. Elliot, this is Kurt. We went to high school together." Elliot put his hand out while giving Kurt a very appeasing look up and down, smiling as if he liked what he saw. "Hello Kurt, it's nice to meet you"

Kurt was very flustered to say the least, but managed to pull himself together enough to grab Elliot's hand and return the greeting. "Hi, it's nice to meet you as well." Both of them held onto the others hand a little longer than necessary, but neither complained. Blaine just shook his head and walked away from them. "I'm going to take the corn out to Sam. You two talk, get to know each other."

Blaine walked over to Sam with this huge smile on his face. "What are you smiling for?" "Kurt and Elliot just meet and think they are a little smitten with each other." "Babe, who the hell says smitten anymore?" "Ooh daddy, papa said a bad word." "Yes he did, now he has to put a dollar in the swear jar." They tried not to use any kind of foul language in front of the kids. "Ok, I'll put one in there later." "Un uh, you have to put it in as soon as you say the word or you'll forget." J.C. said.

"Fine, here is a dollar, go put in the jar for me." J.C. took the money and both kids went running toward the house. Blaine looked back over to Sam and said, "Fine they like each other, better." "Much better" Sam replied leaning down to kiss his husband. "Kurt and Elliot huh, I can see them together. Kurt would ground Elliot and he will get Kurt to loosen up some." "We'll see" Blaine said.

In the house Kurt and Elliot were getting to know each other. "So you must be really good friends with Blaine and Sam to move all the over here from Ca with them."

" We are good friends. I would go so far as to say their like my brothers. We meet in our sophomore year in college and hit it right off. Of course that was after I hit on Sam. But then I saw the two of them together and knew I didn't stand a snowball chance in hell and they weren't even dating yet. So when they said the moving to the east coast I knew that would not make it without me and decided what the hell. I needed a change in scenery anyway, so here I am."

"I went to high school with them" Kurt said. "In fact I too had a crush on Sam when I first meet him. Then I meet Blaine, and he and I started dated. He was my first love." Elliot gave Kurt a guarded look and asked "You're not here to try and win Blaine back or anything like that are you?" "No, although I will admit I came over early to see if there was still a spark between us, but then I found out that he and Sam are married. I realized that what Blaine and had was long gone, dead and buried."

"So no hard feelings" Elliot asked. "Nope, no hard feelings, which tell me I didn't really want Blaine. I just wanted someone since my last relationship ended so badly." "I know the feeling. I still refuse to say my last boyfriend's name. So, I take it you're single then." Kurt ducked his head to try and hide the blush creeping up his face at that question. "Yes, very much single." "That's good to know, and just in case you're wondering, so am I." Kurt shot his head up to look Elliot in the eyes, forgetting about his blush.

Just then the kids came running in from the yard to put the money in the jar when they saw their favorite uncle. Lauren ran over to him first. "Hi Uncle Elliot, when did you get here?" He picked her up for a hug. "Hello my beautiful princess, I just got here not too long ago." He put her down and went for J.C., picking him up and tickling his sides "and how is my favorite nephew?" They both answered they were fine.

"Where are you two running off to?" "We have to put a dollar in the swear jar." "Your dads still have that swear jar, and why are you two munchkins putting money it?" "Yes, they still have it and papa said a bad word so we're putting there for him." They went to put the money in before they forgot. "I swear half of my savings is in that damn jar" Elliot said quietly so the twins wouldn't hear him.

As Blaine was coming in from the yard the door bell rang. He looked at the clock and figured it was the rest of their friends. "That must be Rachel and Santana, and Rachel texted me and asked if they could bring a guest. I told them that would be fine. The more the merrier." "Well while you answer the door I'm going to go say hi to that blonde Adonis you get to call a husband." Elliot said walking out into the yard with the kids.

Blaine went and opened the door greeting their friends. Rachel stepped in and gave Blaine a hug. "I still can't believe you're here. This is Jesse, we're sort of dating, and I don't know if you meet him back in high school." "No, not really" Blaine said shaking his hand. Then Santana stepped over to him, "What's up Hobbit, it's been a long time. Glad to see you got over your co-dependency with hair gel." "Hello Santana, it's good to see you too." Blaine said going in for a hug. She introduced him to her girlfriend, Dani as they headed back to the kitchen.

Rachel walked along side Kurt and asked "Did you two get a chance to catch up? Are the sparks still there between you two?" "Oh yeah, we got caught up and there is definitely sparks between him and his husband." "He's married!" Rachel said a little louder than she wanted to. Blaine looked over at her and smiled, "Yes Rachel, I'm happily married." "I didn't know. Where is the lucky guy?" Just then Elliot came back in from the yard and spoke to everyone. "Oh, he's cute Blaine. You have to tell me how you two meet and got together."

Blaine looked from her to Elliot and back to Rachel. "He's not my husband. My husband is the sexy blonde working the grill in the yard." Rachel and Santana both moved over to peak out the back door. Although it's been some time they both recognized Sam at the grill. Rachel turned to Blaine "The only person I see at the grill is Sam." Blaine looked at her as to say 'yeah that's who I'm talking about. She finally caught on. "Wait, you and Sam? When? How? I thought he was straight." "It's a long story and I will tell you about it later, but yes Sam and I are married."

Santana looked over at Elliot and asked, "Then who is this?" Before Blaine could respond Kurt walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, "This is Elliott, he is a good friend of Blaine and Sam's and he moved over here from Ca with them. Wasn't that nice of him?" Elliot looked at Kurt and smiled, not minding the physical contact at all. Santana raised her eyebrow at Kurt and said, "Wanky, wanky lady Hummel. I see you." "Santana!" Kurt said, giving her his 'you're embarrassing me' face.

Blaine just laughed at his friends thinking how much he missed this. "I have two more people I want you to meet." He went to the back door and called "Lauren, J.C., come here. I want you to meet some people. Sam, everyone's here." Sam walked in the house first and went and gave Rachel and Santana both big hugs and exchanged greetings. Both ladies looked on in shock as two small kids came running in the house looking like carbon copies of Sam and Blaine. The kids saw all these people they did not know and went to stand next to their parents.

Blaine walked them over to the small group. "Rachel, Santana these are our twins Lauren Stacy and Jonathan Cooper or J.C. for short. Kids, say hello to Aunt Rachel and Aunt Santana." Both kids said hi shyly. "These are our friends Jesse and Dani." Rachel said. "They are so cute and look just like the two of you." "Oh my goodness! They certainly do, and Blaine, he has your hair and eyes, and if you put one drop of gel in his hair and ruin his curls I will get you." Santana said. "And you young lady, you definitely have you fathers eyes and lips."

Lauren put her finger up to her lips and looked up at Sam smiling. "If anyone says anything mean or bad to you about your lips you call Auntie San and I will go all Lima Heights on their" "Santana!" both Blaine and Sam yelled. "I was going to say butt, gosh."

After all the introductions were made and the food was done, everyone went out to the yard. They sat around eating, drinking and catching up on what everyone was up to. Sam and Blaine retold the story of how they finally took their head out of their butts long enough to realize they had feelings for each other and started dating. Of course Elliot added his two cents every now and then to the story. He and Kurt were also having their own conversation, getting to know each other better.

The kids were back and forth between playing on their play set and sitting in their parent's laps. As they got more comfortable with the new people sometimes they would sit next to Rachel and lean their heads on her or climb in Santana's lap and hug her, and Rachel and Santana loved it. As the evening wore on and it was starting to get dark the kids came over and asked "Can we make s'mores now?" they had a small fire pit in the yard they were going to use to make them. "Sure, go in the kitchen and get the stuff for them." Sam said. "I'll go get the stuff papa." J.C. said. "No, he told me to get it." Lauren yelled. They argued back and forth until Sam broke it up.

"Do you two want to go to bed now?" "No papa" they both said. "Then stop that arguing and you both go and get the stuff we need." As they turned around you heard, "Girls are such cry babies, that's why I'm going to marry a boy when I grown up just like papa and daddy." "Well I'm going to marry a girl because boys are mean doo doo heads." "Hey, what did we say about the name calling. Tell each other you're sorry and go get the stuff" Blaine said.

Jonathan put his arm around his sister, "I'm sorry sissy." "I'm sorry too J.C." Then they went and got what they needed for the s'mores. "Their good for the most part, but they can have their bratty moments" Blaine said. They made s'mores, then the kids went and played some more and the adults talked some more. By the end of the evening they agreed to try and get together like this at least twice a month. Kurt and Elliot had made plans to go on a date the following night.

After cleaning up they said good night to their friends and put the kids in the tub before putting them to bed. Blaine and Sam then took a shower together themselves then retired to their bed. "This turned out to be a good night. I really enjoyed seeing our friends again" Blaine said. "I know, and what about Kurt and Elliot, you know they made plans to go on a date tomorrow. This could be the start of something food." "I hope so. They both deserve it to be happy." Too tired to do anything other than kiss each other good night they went to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Years later while Blaine and Sam were helping their son get ready for his big day, they couldn't help but tease him about the comment he made when he was five years old. "I recall a certain little boy saying he was going to marry a boy when he grew up, because girls were cry babies" Blaine said. "That's right, he said he wanted to be just like his dad and papa" Sam said. Their son just laughed. "Five year old J.C. meant that, but as he got older the girls cried less. Then I meet the love of my life." Blaine and Sam were so proud of their son. They gave him a hug and went and took their sets with their family and friends while J.C. went to the front and waited for his bride to be to come walking down the aisle.

A little over a year later they were doing it again this time with Lauren. She was the most beautiful bride they had ever laid their eyes on and not just because she was their daughter. She was truly stunning. Both Blaine and Sam puffed their chests out with pride as they walked her down the aisle. When they reached the end she turned and gave both of her fathers a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I told you I was going to marry a girl." She turned and accepted the hand of the woman that she loved with all of her heart, on Ms. Elizabeth Star Gilbert-Hummel, Kurt and Elliot's adopted daughter.


End file.
